Richard
Richard (リチャード Richādo) is a non-playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. He is the Lion Prince of Marl who leads the Leda Alliance Army alongside his betrothed, Tia. Profile During his childhood, Richard told Holmes that he would eventually unite the territories in Leda and become the king. He also claimed that he would rule the entire continent and become a great emperor like Carluon himself. Prior to the game's events, he and Holmes had drinks together and fought several times. When Marl was invaded by Istoria, Richard abandoned his father and formed the Leda Alliance Army, which Tia joined after her rescue. Richard is introduced during the Leda Alliance Army's attempt to retake Marl from the Istorian army led by Prince Ronald. After Ronald and his remaining soldiers flee, Richard meets with Runan for the first time. Although he is initially hostile to Runan, he soon apologizes for it and introduces Tia to him. Several chapters later, he meets with Holmes, who suspects that he is manipulating Tia in an attempt to seize control of Leda. During a battle against the Gerxel Church, Richard leads the Leda Alliance Army to the aid of Holmes's army. Afterwards, he and Tia travel to the Temple of Earth, despite Sennet's concerns regarding its status at the Gerxel Church's base. Towards the end of the game, Richard and Tia are abandoned by their entire army when they fall into a trap set by Gwenchaos. At this time, Richard hands Tia over to Gwenchaos, with his reason being that he is angered by her rejection of their marriage. Despite Tia's explanation for her actions, he allows Gwenchaos to capture her and receives control of Leda in return. During the final stages of Gerxel's resurrection ritual, Richard realizes that he still loves Tia and interrupts it in order to save her. Afterwards, he is challenged by Gwenchaos in a battle and receives fatal wounds as a result. Before his death, he returns the ☆Seiken Leda to Tia and declares his love for her. After Gerxel is slain by a combined attack from Runan, Holmes, Sennet, and Tia, Richard is revived by Miradona alongside the three fallen shamans. Upon reuniting with Tia, he states that he will only forgive her if she confesses to loving him. In the ending, Richard considers siding with Duke Tatus against Runan in their dispute regarding Enteh's hand in marriage. Later, he agrees to invite Runan and Holmes to his eventual wedding with Tia. Personality Richard is a very ambitious man with a high opinion of himself and a life-long dream of ruling all of Lieberia. He is rather manipulative of Tia and tends to interrupt others who attempt to have conversations with her. However, he genuinely loves her and claims that they will rule the continent together. He is also quick to point out her naivete, although he says that he likes her for it. He seems to be distrustful of others, as shown in his first conversation with Runan. Richard considers Holmes to be a coward and criticizes him for abandoning his father, despite having done it himself. He also has a low opinion of Runan, whom he claims to be a naive fool, and feels annoyed by the need to pay his respects to him. In-Game Stats Sword Lance Axe Bow |Item= Dragon Spear Magic Shield }} Quotes Etymology Richard is a masculine given name that means "brave power", coming directly from the Germanic elements ''-ric'' "power, rule" and ''-hard'' "brave, hardy". Trivia *The beta version of TearRing Saga features Richard as a Gold Knight in one of the versus teams.